go_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
Reach Main LV20 to unlock Guild Hall Guild Core Buildings: Guild members can donate resources to upgrade Guild Hall LV, and get Guild Coins. Guild upgrades the following perks: Guild War *Only Leader and Elders may register for Guild War *When Guild War ends, player pts will determine their Guild Coin reward (1:1) Rules: # One(1) match per week. One(1) season lasts 8 weeks. # Mon 06:00 to Wed 06:00 is registration. # Wed 06:00 to Sat 06:00 is preparation phase (to assign DEF) # Sat 10:00 to Sun 23:00 is Battle phase. # When event ends, destroyed nodes on each side will determine the winner. If destroyed nodes are equal, then the Guild using the least time is the winner. # Event rewards Guild Coins and Guild Tribute. Additional Rules: # Guilds with similar win rates will be matched. # Only Guild members who have assigned DEF can join battle. # DEF with undeployed team slots will be filled by NPC teams. # Destroying vacant cities, defeating enemy teams during sieges, consuming MOV earns pts. # If both sides have not destroyed any nodes, then the winner will be determined by most battles won, no. of battles and Guild War registration sequence. # During Battle phase, you can consume MOV to fully revive fallen Titans. The higher your Main LV, the more MOV consumed. # Beacons increase Titan bonuses and MOV during battle phase. Stash Claimable Sun 05:00 to Mon 05:00 Weekly Red Packet can be claimed once weekly (The higher the Guild Hall LV, the Higher the Coin Red Packet reward) Ring Unlocked when Guild reaches 3 members Rules: # You have unlimited tries to fight champions of all difficulties. Defeat does not deduct tries. # Event resets once daily. The champion chooses randomly from Guild members. # Defeat champions of each level for rewards. The higher the level, the greater the rewards. # Choosing a lower difficulty returns you to the previous level, and reduces your reward. Guild Dungeon Guild Dungeon is opened by Leader or Elder. Can open up to 3 Chapters at once. Guild Dungeon Rules: # When a Guild is created, Guild Dungeon is locked by default and Ch. 5 is opened. # The next chapter is unlocked when the Guild Dungeon of a certain chapter is cleared. # Each Guild Member has 2 challenge tries daily for each chapter in progress. # For some Guild Members, chapter campaigns must be cleared to challenge respective Guild Dungeon chapters. # You get 60s to select a team and 90s battle duration each battle. # Each time a Guild Dungeon chapter is cleared, all Guild Members get Merit. If cleared within a time limit, there is a bonus Speed Clear reward. There are also Merit rewards for DMG ranking. # Items dropped in Guild chapters are deposited in Guild War loot. Use Merit to join in auctions. Each Guild Member can bid for each item type once. # Loot is distributed to Guild Members according to descending bids daily at 21:30 via mail. # For chapters cleared on the current day, Guild Leader or Elder may reset chapter progress after 05:00 the next day. # Up to 3 chapters may be opened at the same time. Auction Auction Rules: # Items dropped in Guild chapters are deposited in Guild War loot. Use Merit to join in auctions. Each Guild Member can bid for each item type once. # Loot is distributed to Guild Members according to descending bids daily at 21:30 via mail. Shard Chamber Rules: # The higher the Guild Hall LV, the more free reshuffles you get. # Target Titans that appear each reshuffle will not disappear. # The more Target Titans that appear, the better the reward claimed. The best reward includes target Titan Shards and Guild Coins. Guild Daily Dailies refresh every Sun 05:00 Complete guild daily quest for more rewards. Category:Gameplay Category:Battles